1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data driver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a data driver may include a first latch configured to store data from pixels in a display panel in a synchronous manner, a second latch configured to store the data from the first latch in units of a horizontal line period, a level shifter configured to convert the voltage level of the data from the second latch, a digital-to-analog converter configured to convert the data output from the level shifter into an analog voltage, and an amplifier configured to amplify the converted analog voltage.
If the resolution of a display panel increases, the size and/or number of the data drivers may increase, and thus chip manufacturing costs may also increase.